Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Disney
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sur divers œuvres de ce studio d'animations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Thème : poulet

Note : Drabble réalisée lors d'un événement de la Gazette des citrons.

* * *

Rien n'était plus simple qu'un poulet. Ce n'était pas Moana qui pouvait le nier. Elle adorait pourtant Heihei, son poulet stupide qui l'avait aidé grâce à ses gaffes dignes de lui. Déjà, qu'il s'amusait à picorer les rochers qu'il pouvait. Depuis qu'elle était sur la mer. L'animal s'était trouvé une autre occupation, celle de se jeter à l'eau et du coup de se faire sauver de façon précipiter par elle ou une autre personne bienveillante. La jeune femme souriait, il n'y avait pas à dire. Elle aimait bien ce petit volatile. Qui plus est ne chantait pas autant que les autres mâles de son espèce. Il était unique, pourtant, c'est en soufflant qu'elle récupère à nouveau après une de ces baignades.


	2. Lent

Fandom : Zootopie

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Note : Drabble réalisé lors d'un événements de la Gazette des citrons

* * *

Quelle idée de mettre des paresseux dans un bâtiment administratif. Judy avait beau adoré les animaux pour ce qu'il était. Mas attendre des heures entières pour un petit renseignement rendrait fou n'importe qui. Elle voyait bien le sourire en coin de Nick. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer les choses. La jeune policière se mordait les babines. Patience est mère de toutes les vertus. C'était qu'elle se répétait sans cesse pour ne pas finir par sauter de l'autre côté de ce bureau en bois et prendre possession de l'ordinateur. Légalement, elle pouvait le faire. Mais son honneur a elle ne lui permettait pas ce genre d'écart de conduite. En plus ce paresseux, il se nommait Flash, elle ne voyait pas en quoi il était rapide... Aussi lent que ces compatriotes...


	3. Tour du monde

**Fandom :** Là-haut

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Cette promesse qu'il avait faite à Ellie, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait non seulement rêvé de voir les chutes du paradis, mais aussi d'explorer le monde. Seulement, la vie avait fini par s'en aller du corps pourtant si énergique de cette femme. Carl attacha son nœud papillon, depuis qu'il s'occupait de Russel, il voyait le monde comme elle l'avait toujours vu. Comme un endroit beau et vaste. Il pouvait de toute façon se déplacer sans soucis, il avait l'esprit d'aventure. Le zeppelin de son ancien héros d'enfance. Cet homme qui avait donné cette envie de voir les beautés qui se cachait sur la terre. Il gratta la tête de Doug qui remua la queue.

« Où on va, maître ?  
\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait voir des lieux sauvages avec Russel. Enfin, si sa nounou accepte.  
\- Quel bonne idée, j'aime bien ce garçon maître, il semble agir sur vous comme un bon sucre. »

Le pensionné rit en entendant les propos du canidé. Il s'était tellement habitué à ce dont il bavarde que voir l'animal devant lui le surprenait un peu. Son compagnon à quatre pattes avait encore de belles années devant lui. Il arriva après de longues minutes devait l'immeuble où vivait le garçon. Pas étonnant qu'il ne savait rien du camping en plein air avec une telle habitation. Il ronchonnait un peu se appuyant grâce à sa canne sur la sonnette à l'entrée. Heureusement que son sonotone ne lui cassait pas les oreilles à cause du son aigu. Il attendait un peu avant d'entendre une voix teintée d'un accent espagnol qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. La nounou de Russel.

« Ah, monsieur Federicksen, entrez. »

La porte fit un bruit effroyable, elle arriva à l'ascenseur et grimpa les étages ponctués par une musique ennuyeuse. Il vit le jeune garçon portant déjà son uniforme de Wapiti. Il sourit. Le garçon à l'habit solaire avait rendu sa vie tellement plus belle. Éloignant les nuages de sa solitude et du regret d'avoir perdu Ellie. Carl frotta les cheveux sombre du garçon.

« Bonjour bonhomme.  
\- Bonjour monsieur Federicksen, on va faire quoi ?  
\- J'aimerais partir faire un tour de monde, ça te dit d'être mon co-pilote.  
\- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, même si je crains que je ne puisse pas le faire entièrement. Mon papa va être fâché si je rate trop l'école. Je ne veux pas mettre en colère mon père.  
\- Je m'en doute, même si je ne l'ai jamais encore vu. Il semble être un homme plutôt bien. Sauf qu'il te néglige clairement…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous ai, vous. »

Carl ne pouvait que se sentir heureux d'être si important pour cet enfant. Ce garçon qui lui rappelât sa femme par moment, mais aussi lui. C'était peut-être à force de le fréquenter qu'il adoptait certaines de ces manies. Devenant ainsi par substitution, son grand-père. Une personne à qui il pouvait se confier. Avec qui parler de tout et de rien sans qu'il se lasse trop. Car chaque instant, ensemble, était précieux. Son temps compté l'encourageait à aller plus loin. À oser sortir de son petit confort pour vivre et non survivre comme il l'avait fait. Il espérait que de là-haut, sa chère et tendre le regardait et était fier de lui. Sa promesse, il l'avait tenu, et il la tiendrait jusqu'à son cœur finisse par se stopper. Laisser Doug à Russel. Le canidé qui devait sûrement attendre dehors à présent.

« On y va ? J'aimerais voir jusqu'où, on peut aller.  
\- Tu as un endroit que tu voudrais voir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, un jour, j'aimerai revoir Kevin.  
\- Tu la reverras, crois-moi. L'esprit d'aventure sera à toi.  
\- Monsieur, on pourrait pêcher, on dit qu'il des superbes endroits où le faire.  
\- En Angleterre ? Dans l'océan indien ?  
\- Je vous laisse le choix. »

Le vieil homme sourit. Il se laisserait guider par les vents et advient que pourra. De toute façon, il s'amuserait avec Russel et Doug. Leur trio fonctionnait bien. Et il le restera tant qu'il mettra du sien. L'homme aigri n'était qu'un ancien souvenir. Maintenant, il faisait place à un vieux explorateur à l'âme d'enfant.


End file.
